Mistaken
by Animegirl1129
Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to Cooper living his worst nightmare. Slash.


Mistaken

**_Written in about 45 minutes, so forgive the not-so-impressive plot line. Ugh, the boys aren't mine. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"…_witnesses report that the victim has been identified as a sophomore student at Daleman. Josh Miller, a psychology major, was found just moments ago_…."

The news broadcast that Cooper hadn't really been paying attention to froze him in his spot. He'd been sitting in the Lucky Peach, drinking a beer, and studying for one of his classes when the words sunk in.

"Hey, hey! Turn that up!" He shouted, book, and drink lying forgotten on the table as he scrambled closer.

"…_He… he just jumped right off the bridge! Before anyone could say anything!_" The screen showed another student - one that lived on the floor just below them, if Cooper was not mistaken - claimed, as the camera turned again to the reporter. "Witness reports are consistent and we believe the police will rule this as suicide."

Cooper's mind was absolutely reeling. Josh, why would Josh do this? He had to know. He took off out the door, ignoring the bartender shouting at him to pay and ran toward the bridge he'd been avoiding since last year. The first time Josh had done this, he'd been downright terrified - and that one wasn't even real.

However, when he arrived at the bridge, panting and out of breath, the police officers on scene refused to let him through. "He… Josh, roommate." He managed, but they still wouldn't let him pass.

"Sorry, kid." One said, shooing him away again, as they dragged the yellow crime scene tape up.

Then Zeke and Hank spotted him amongst the on-lookers. "Cooper!" Zeke shouted, the two of them weaving through the crowd to get to him. "You heard? It's Josh!"

"They're sure?" He demanded, his heart shattering every second. The two looked to each other, obviously unaware of how to answer that. "Damn it, tell me!"

"We should get you back to the dorm." Hank decided, finally, an arm on Cooper's shoulder.

But Cooper was having none of it; he flung the arm away, in an attempt to storm off and -demand- to allowed across the police tape. "The hell I'm going back to the dorm. Josh… you're telling me Josh is dead and you want me to go back to the dorm? What have you been smoking?" His outburst had drawn attention, a lot of it, and Zeke and Hank took their opportunity to haul him away before he made anymore of a scene.

He went, struggling and fighting, but eventually they got him back to their dorm. "Look, Cooper, we know you two were… close." Zeke started, as they hovered just outside of the room Cooper, Josh and Pickle shared. "But, he's gone. You can't fix it."

Cooper, no longer having any energy to fight them, put up no struggle as they shoved him into the room. He heard them retreat, no doubt to guard the exits so he couldn't escape and do anything equally stupid, but something else caught his attention.

The light was on.

In their room, the light - which could only be from the lamp on Josh's desk, was on. It hadn't been when he'd left earlier.

"Josh…?" He knew it was impossible, but he slowly approached the room, his hopes soaring as he noticed the soft music playing from the stereo. He pushed the door open and he nearly fell apart all over again when the room was empty.

Something still wasn't right, though. Josh's Abnormal Psych book sat open on the desk, a pad of paper and a pencil sat next to it. A half empty can of soda and a bag of chips was there, too. Why would Josh just randomly go for a walk and jump off the bridge. Surely, something wasn't right here.

He picked up one of the papers on the desk, it was Josh's last exam in that class, and it brandished a proud 99.2 percent and a plethora of nearly illegible but undoubtedly positive comments. Okay, grades were obviously not the problem. So, what was? This was just not adding up.

A knock at the door startled him, and yet again, that false hope swelled.

It was a police officer, telling him he needed to vacate the premises so that they could search for any clues as to the reasons for the 'incident'.

Cooper glared, but the shrill ringing of the telephone kept him from complying. It could be Josh's family. If they'd heard…

"Hello?"

He realized he'd been staring at the phone and not responding.

"Cooper, are you there?"

Wait a minute… "Josh?"

"Well, duh. Who else would I be?" He laughed. "Hey, I'm over at the infirmary, could you do me a favor and co-"

"You're not?… The bridge! You're alive?" The relief washed over him.

"Alive? Coop, what the hell is wrong with you? I thought you stopped smoking." Josh was clearly amused by his best friends even more odd than usual behaviors, but, Cooper decided, they could have this conversation face to face instead.

"The Infirmary? Just… I'll be there in a minute."

Cooper rushed out the door, ignoring the police officers complaints and raced toward the infirmary. It was across campus and he'd nearly sprained his ankle getting there, but he did, and he tackled Josh with a fierce hug the second he spotted him in the waiting area.

"Jeez, man. I was mugged, not murdered, what's wrong?"

"Mugged?" He paused, taking time to look over his roommate. A red gash and a deep purple and black bruise were evident on the other's forehead.

"Yeah, I was on my way to the bar for a break and some guy sucker-punched me. I blacked out and woke up here, missing my wallet." He explained briefly. "Did they call you or something and not tell you everything?"

Cooper hugged him again, more enthusiastically this time, letting out an exasperated laugh that probably made him sound clinically insane. Everything was starting to make sense! "Some guy jumped off the bridge tonight. His ID had your name on it." His fists balled in Josh's shirt, refusing to let go. "God, I thought…"

Josh seemed to understand exactly what Cooper thought then, and he hugged back. His roommate still had the occasional nightmare as a result of their first semester here. "Hey, I wouldn't do that. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're right." Cooper answered, still unable to stop clinging to the other boy.

They had a long talk ahead of them, after this whole mess was sorted out, but they'd get through it. And, who knows? After that conversation, those rumors floating around about them might not be that far from the truth anymore. And they'll both be okay with that.


End file.
